Rick
OFFICIAL GUIDE BOOK, p.80. |occupation = S.O.R.T. agent |status = Alive |voice = Richard Yearwood |first = Dino Crisis }} Rick was a government agent assigned to the Secret Operation Raid Team, an espionage and intelligence group. Rick worked as a technology and computer security expert in a team under the leadership of Gail. During missions, Rick would solve technical problems, repair equipment, and deactivate security measures. Carrying a large rifle, Rick was also capable of providing support in a firefight. In 2009, Rick was assigned with S.O.R.T to a mission on Ibis Island to infiltrate a research facility and repatriate the lead researcher, Edward Kirk, whose Third Energy project was of interest to their government. Arriving at the facility via helicopter, Rick infiltrated the building and manned the control room. Despite the dangers, particularly dinosaurs that had appeared in the facility, Rick and his team located Kirk and escaped the island. Rick, having survived the mission without injury, was assigned to analyze the Third Energy data from Ibis Island. Biography Infiltrating the facility In 2009, Rick and S.O.R.T were ordered by their government's military to infiltrate a research facility on Ibis Island, their goal being to repatriate Doctor Edward Kirk, an energy researcher believed to have died some years prior. This mission was based on the report and recommendations of S.O.R.T agent Tom, who had infiltrated the facility and investigated its energy project. A S.O.R.T helicopter descended on Ibis Island; Rick, Gail, and two other agents, Regina and Cooper, parachuted to the island. Cooper landed in a forest, far from the only three, and they proceeded to the facility without him. Rick infiltrated the first floor and occupied the control room, finding the facility empty and the power off. Regina restored the power, but reported that a missing Gail had been attacked by a dinosaur. They met in the control room and agreed that Regina would search for Kirk while Rick assisted from the control room. Shortly after she reported that Gail was alive, and the three met in the control room to plan their next move. Regina restored the power to the underground while Rick repaired Gail's communicator. Gail spotted a potential survivor on the security monitor, but the entire team received a distress call from a teammate. Rick viewed rescuing their teammate to be the priority and left to do so. Gail declared that the mission was the real priority, leaving for the underground. Saving a comrade If Regina decided to help Rick, the two found a severely injured Tom in the Facility Outdoors control room. Rick nursed Tom's wounds while Regina restored power to the large size elevator that would allow them to get Tom to the medical room on floor B1. Rick and Regina parted ways before reaching the room, leaving Rick and Tom to travel on. Upon reaching the medical room, a sleeping Velociraptor attacked, and Tom died defending Rick's life. If Regina decided to assist Gail, Rick arrived too late to help, finding Tom dead. His failure to save Tom took an emotional toll on Rick, who returned to the control room and did not contact the team again until a security alert in the laboratory sealed Regina and Gail in the computer room. He advised that they look for a way to deactivate it, and after they Regina did so he offered a plan to escape by using Dr. Kirk's private escape hatch, bypassing the dinosaurs. Gail declined, opting to fight his way out instead; if Regina accepted, she and Rick worked to disable the escape hatch's security system. Attempted escape Shortly after, Gail left a captive Dr. Kirk, who he and Regina had caught as they escaped the underground, with Rick as he left to complete a personal task. They proceeded to the Heliport while Regina contacted the escape helicopter. She joined them shortly, but the helicopter drew the attention of a Tyrannosaurus and was destroyed. Kirk escaped in the chaos, and Rick was forced to fix an escape elevator while Regina fought off the beast. The pair arrived in the Outdoors B1 area after their elevator blew a fuse, and was again forced to repair another elevator before the pair could leave. While he did so, Regina found a lead on a potential escape through an underground port in the Facility B3 area. The underground Rick and Regina arrived back at the large size elevator, using it to descend to the Facility B3 area. During the descent, a battery in the main B3 generator was destroyed by Kirk in an attempt to halt their progress. Rick attempted to repair the damage in vain until Regina found a replacement. He then decided to work on the security system for the underground in the control room, asking Regina to secure their escape in the port. After the disembarkation immigration office was unlocked by Regina, Rick moved his operation there. However, a communicator on a corpse revealed that a group of survivors being pursued by a tyrannosaurus had the keycard they needed to unlock the port, and he asked Regina to save them. Failing to do so but retrieving the card, the pair unlocked the port and found the area block by a Third Energy vortex. Checking the facility's database, Rick found little information other than that Third Energy may be needed to remove it; he asked Regina to look for clues in the laboratories while he checked the system. Later, after Regina accessed the area containing the experimental Third Energy generator, Rick asked that she find a way to activate it. Still attempting to discover how to destroy the vortex, Rick was contacted by Gail, who ordered him to meet him, Regina, and a recaptured Dr. Kirk in the B2 area. Doing so, the team decided to task Regina with recovering the Initializer and Stabilizer, devices needed to reactivate the generator. Rick advised that she assemble the components using the parts and the information he retrieved from the facility's database while he returned to the port. Division and escape After the generator's activation, he directed the Third Energy into the vortex, destroying it. Soon after he was surprised by Regina and a severely wounded Gail. Regina explained that Kirk had escaped, leaving Gail in this condition. Rick, putting the team's safety first, demanded that they forget Kirk and escape immediately. Gail tried to leave, and Rick demanded that Regina do something. If Regina agreed with Rick, she subdued Gail and Rick carried him to the port, nursing his wounds and preparing the hovercraft located there for the team's escape. Regina followed shortly after, but the reemergence of the Tyrannosarus forced her to hold it off until Rick arrived on the hovercraft, firing a missile at the dinosaur. Missing, the missile triggered an explosion that reached the Third Energy generator; the resulting wave of energy obliterated the facility, but Rick and S.O.R.T. escaped. Alternatively, Regina may have re-entered the facility, discovering an underground heliport and a fleeing Dr. Kirk; the time she used doing this allowed the T. rex to destroy the hovercraft, but Rick and Gail met her and a recaptured Kirk there before escaping on the helicopter. If Regina followed Gail, Rick left for the hovercraft alone, waiting until Regina returned with Dr. Kirk and not Gail, who succumbed to his wounds. Alternatively she may have discovered the heliport here, and the team and Kirk used it in their escape. After the escape from Ibis Island, Rick was assigned to analyze the Third Energy data recovered from the facility. Personality and traits Rick's role in S.O.R.T was that of a security and technology specialist. During missions he would work on computer systems, disable security, repair technology and weapons, co-ordinate intelligence, and develop plans. His skills included computer expertise, medical knowledge, and heavy vehicle operation. He carried a large rifle, though his role in the team rarely required its use. Despite his usual tasks, Rick was fully capable of assisting in combat and would enter potentially hostile areas alone. During the Ibis Island mission, Rick was the first to infiltrate the facility, and spent much of the mission disabling security systems, watching camera footage, and developing plans. Of the five S.O.R.T agents sent to Ibis Island, he was one of two to return unharmed. Relaxed, compassionate, and kind, Rick was one of the more positive members of S.O.R.T on Ibis Island, with his optimism and good cheer contrasted by Gail's coldness and Regina's pessimism and sarcasm. Rick believed that human life, particularly that of his team, was of much more value than completing the mission's objective at all costs, something that put him at odds with Gail. His plans centered around avoiding unnecessary danger and prioritising the team's safety. Relationships Gail Rick's relationship with S.O.R.T's leader was strained. The two men usually disagreed on how best to approach their mission, had a distant and cool working relationship, and kept their distance. Rick brushed off Regina's concerns about Gail during both his distrust in the Ibis Island mission, though he later demanded that Regina stop a severely injured Gail from chasing Dr. Kirk, tending his wounds if she did so. Regina Regina and Rick shared a close working relationship, often sharing jokes and planning strategy together. The pair decided to work together during the Ibis Island mission, with Rick handling intelligence and security while Regina achieved objectives. They knew each other well, at times referencing their history together. Rick offered several plans to Regina while on the island, often designed to complete the mission while keeping her safe. Behind the scenes Rick appeared in the first Dino Crisis game as a major character and protagonist. He provides valuable information to the player, including potential leads on the mission and tasks to complete. Rick also acts as one half of a schism in the team. This gives the player a choice between his ideas, which tend to be humanitarian and technical, placing the team's safety above the mission, and Gail's, which focus on finding Kirk and using force. Regardless of the player's plot choices, Rick works most closely with Regina throughout the mission. Despite his important role as a major character in the first game and his guaranteed survival of its events, Rick does not appear or receive mention in the story of the sequel, Dino Crisis 2. However, he is a playable character in the unlockable mini-game Dino Colloseum. Notes * Rick was equipped with an FN FAL rifle, and is uniquely the only character in the game (bar Regina) who shoots his weapon on screen (Gail uses his weapon offscreen). * Bizarrely the rifle is never seen in several parts of the game, including Rick hacking security in the control room and after catching Kirk the second time, Rick will run in the room without his rifle. This is likely an oversight by the developers, since an act like that would prove risky for Rick's life. Bibliography * Sources Category:Dino Crisis characters Category:Male characters Category:SORT es:Rick